Guilds
A very important part of this game is being a member of a guild due to the benefits that they offer players in the game. You can either join or create one. If you join a guild, most will have a guild tax set so if your personal tax rate is set to 0% and the guild tax rate is 10%, the guild tax rate will automatically override your personal one. If you personal tax is higher, then that will be the tax rate used. Some guilds will also require donations to help fund building upgrades and/or expect players to be active at a bare minimum. Also, you get 5 Achievement Points for joining a guild. To create a guild it costs 2.5M gold, 5000 Spare Parts and 25 Rhodium. Every guild starts off with a maximum of 10 member slots (which includes the guild master's) and can be increased by 1 every time the Housing building is upgraded. There are currently four different ranks in a guild, each with their own perks/restrictions. As a Guild Master you have access to the following: * Overview * Buildings * Treasury * Members * Activity Log * Applications * Tasks * Tools An Officer has access to all of the tabs but cannot change ownership of the guild or disband it. However they do have the ability to unlock and upgrade buildings if all the resources required for the next level are already in the guild coffers, can promote/demote/kick members that are of the Sentinel or Member ranking and are able to start/cancel guild tasks. A Sentinel can only send out invitations and accept/reject applications by other players to join the guild, and are able to start/cancel guild tasks. A Member has no special perks and is thus the lowest and most restricted rank possible. It is also the default rank when you are accepted into a guild until you are given a promotion for whatever reason. The Overview displays the guild description (public to all), guild message, general info (public to all) and guild coffers. Buildings allows you to see which buildings can be unlocked (you can choose any building but another cannot be unlocked until you have met the guild level specified at the top of the window) besides Housing. All of the guild buildings cost the same to upgrade with the exception to Housing, which is far more expensive the higher you upgrade it to compared to the others and there are no building level caps. You can unlock all of the guild buildings by guild level 40 so players have access to everything if they desire to. As of February 14th, 2018, four new buildings were added as part of the new guild content patch related to guild tasks. The original five have been grouped into the Guild Center page whereas the new buildings are located on the Outskirts page. Guild Center: * Housing * Bank * Trading Post * School * Gym Housing increases the maximum member count by 1 per level. Trading Post increases the amount of resources gained 1% per level. School increases the Battle Experience gained 1% per level. Gym adds an extra 10 actions to all guild members per level. Bank increases gold acquired from battles 1% per level. Outskirts: * Training Center * Tavern * Refinery * Wishing Well Training Center ''gives a 1% higher chance of providing stat drops while battling per level. ''Tavern gives a 1% increase in Tradeskilling experience per level. Refinery gives a 1% chance per upgrade to increase the rarity of the item found by 1. Wishing Well ''gives a 1% higher chance of getting global drops. The 'Treasury' has two tabs; one allows you to donate your resources to the guild to go towards upgrading buildings (members can now use "k", "m", "b" and "t" to make larger donations less troublesome) and the other allows guild members to view each other's donation information and when they last contributed to the guild. 'Members' allows everyone to view each other's names, skill levels, last activity time, join date and rank. If you have a high enough rank you can also Promote/Demote/Kick members by clicking on the little cog icon to the far right of the listing. Otherwise that is how you can leave a guild. The 'Activity Log' shows all activity recorded since the creation of the guild such as who donated what, if someone has joined, been invited, kicked, left, etc. There are no filters to sort it by, but you can search for names and choose how many entries can be shown at once. 'Applications' allows members with the rank of Sentinel or higher to send out invites to players if there is room for more players. Officers have the ability to send out invites as well as accept or reject applications made by non-members. 'Tasks' allows Officers and Guild Masters the ability to set/cancel daily tasks for the guild to meet. They are all based on actions completed and are based off of all active actions being run by everyone in the guild. A maximum of 5 tasks can be completed in a day with the ability to boost the Upgrade Point rewards through a modifier requiring gold. Each upgrade increases the reward by 5%. None of the tasks are time-based so there is no pressure to complete them in a day even if the count refreshes at midnight (server time). When they complete a task the guild is rewarded Upgrade Points which can be used to upgrade any of the four guild buildings located on the Outskirts page (under Buildings). With the 'Tools''' tab, Officers have access to change the following guild settings: * Set each guild tax rate (Experience, Gold and Resource) * Set the guild description (which is displayed to everyone in the game) * Set the guild message (only seen by guild members) Guild Masters have access to the above including the ability to transfer ownership of the guild to another player or if they choose to, disband the guild itself. Take note, that the experience tax only applies to Battlers, as TSers cannot provide experience to a guild. Guild Tasks A new guild tab ("Tasks") was added into the guild system around the start of the St. Patrick's Day event in March 2018. With this new feature, anyone who is actively running actions within the guild is an automatic participant towards completing set task goals. Upon inspection of the screen, members can see how many tasks have been started (maximum of 5), the guild's current Upgrade Point Boost (determines the rewarded amount of UP once a task's action counter is met) and the cost of upgrading it even further. There is no cap but it does get more expensive the higher you upgrade it. You have the option of picking several different task counters (ranging from 10,000 to 200,000 actions) with the reward shown for completing them (base, then +UP boost amount). Once you complete a task, an announcement will appear in the guild chat saying that it has finished. When your guild has saved up enough points you can then use them to upgrade special new "Outskirts" buildings (Buildings > Outskirts) which affects all the players within the guild like the originals do as well. Again, there is no level cap here either. Only Guild Masters and Officers can start/cancel tasks and upgrade buildings. The more active members a guild has, the more likely it will be able to complete higher rewarding tasks as you only have 24 hours before the task counter is reset however it will not affect the currently running task counter at hand but it will count as the first task of the day if it is completed after the daily reset so ideally you want to complete all 5 before that happens to get the most UP as possible for your guild. Building Costs Housing (Lv 1 through 13) Regular Buildings (Lv 1 through 10) This needs updated as the costs have changed, feel free to update it yourself! Task Buildings (Lv 1 through 10) Guild Levels (2 through 10)